Many passenger vehicles incorporate an integrated communication system, which includes a Vehicle Communication Unit (VCU) and a Wide Area Network (WAN), such as a cellular telephone network or a satellite communication system. The combination of these systems allows for a variety of fee-based subscription services to be provided in a mobile environment. The VCU may be a vehicle telematics unit/device including at least a cellular radio, a satellite transceiver and a global positioning system (GPS). Communication generally takes place through a carrier service, and may be initiated at the VCU at turn-on or through manual or voice command phone number entry. A radio communication link may be established between the VCU and a Wide Area Network (WAN), using a node of the WAN in the vicinity of the VCU. In addition to enabling telecommunication services, the telematics unit/device may be configured to perform various processing functions and/or to exchange various types of data through a service provider.